


Obsession

by Saunter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, M/M, Oh yeah Oikawa cries because Iwaizumi is cruel, Oikawa is a very pretty boy with very pretty little lips that says very pretty dirty things, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scratching, So Iwaizumi is a closet sadist, or more like he doesn't know he is a pretty good dom tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saunter/pseuds/Saunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi doesn't know he has a thing for watching Oikawa give him blowjobs. He also doesn't know that he likes making Oikawa cry in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> So, how about some orgasm denial, begging, and desperation? An anon reminded me that I quite like marks from sex. Iwaizumi tends to have a lot of scratch marks on his back after a particularly _good_ night of tumbling.

“Shit, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi groans, fingers tightening into smooth, caramel-colored hair. “Shit…”

The knot beneath his navel just keeps getting tighter with the way Oikawa's settled between his legs, tongue and face nuzzling against his cock, ass up in the air. Iwaizumi can look at the smooth curve from Oikawa's ass down his spine all day. Especially when those back dimples cave in deeper with the way Oikawa curls himself.

“Fuck―” he curses, eyes rolling back as Oikawa sucks on the head of his cock, tongue lapping languidly at the slit as precum spills out. It's killing him, the way Oikawa swallows around him like he's _thirsty_ , the way he makes a smacking sound with his lips as he pulls away to start kissing down his length. Iwaizumi has trouble stopping himself from bucking, from rubbing himself against Oikawa's cheek and having his wicked way with that mouth.

Iwaizumi feels his breathing pick up, and how can it not, when Tooru is crouched between his legs, pretty little lips parting to suckle at the tip of his cock. It's driving him insane, the way Tooru lifts his eyes up to Iwaizumi's, pupils blown wide. “Shit―”

The back of his head hits the headboard hard enough to hurt. Both his hands are tangled in tousles of Oikawa's hair, gripping desperately. He can't stop himself from pushing down on him, groaning from the struggle to keep his self-control in check. Oikawa's doing a damn good job at trying to ruin that. Iwaizumi has his head thrown back, mouth open in silent pants, and Oikawa's still there, between his legs, sucking him off so damn well Iwaizumi questions if he’s actually just a stupid man and this is a reason why he stays.

It’s just that―he's so hard from the way Oikawa looks up at him as he presses Iwaizumi's cock against his face, and fuck, _fuck_ , he looks so pretty with it all the way against his forehead, Iwaizumi's swollen cock flushed against the creamy skin of his pretty, _pretty_ boy. Oikawa curls a hand around Iwaizumi's shaft, so hard he's about to burst, and closes his eyes. And starts nuzzling the thing all over his face like his favorite bedside plush. It should be fucking illegal for Oikawa to rouse him this much, get his blood pumping to the point that he can just think, _‘I'm going to_ fuck _him,’_ because fucking Oikawa smirks at him like he's offering a challenge.

“God―damn it,” Iwaizumi curses again, his stomach knotted so tightly he can barely breathe. He tugs at Oikawa's hair to pull him up, yanking him close to smack their lips together in a predatorial kiss. He's biting onto Tooru's lips as soon as they reach him, fingers harsh in his hair, pushing against him enough that he's pushing Tooru back down on the bed. He's pressing his tongue inside and kisses Tooru until he can't breathe, swallowing every little moan, every little whimper, and still not letting him go until Oikawa wraps his fingers around Iwaizumi's cock again and curls his wrist just the way Iwaizumi likes it.

Iwaizumi _growls_ , pulling away from Oikawa, eyes dark and pupils blown wide. He probably looks like he's glaring, with the way he stares down at Oikawa, and then he's nuzzling under his chin to latch his lips onto the underside, sucking a harsh hickey onto Oikawa's neck as he brings his other hand around to squeeze his boy’s enticing ass. Oikawa is stuck between a moan and a whimper and he's rubbing himself a _little_ desperately against Iwaizumi's thigh.

So Iwaizumi slaps him on the ass, loving the broken mewl he gets as Oikawa arches, shoulders digging into the bed, eyes clenched at the sensation. “Shit,” Iwaizumi breathes, voice rasped, “you're so cute.”

The soft, “Iwa-chan” in his ear has him squeezing that ass harder. He turns his head, positioning his mouth right against Oikawa's ear, and murmurs, “Do you like sucking my cock that much?” He relishes the way Oikawa trembles against him, a pleased curl of his lips as he rolls his hips slowly, rubbing right against Oikawa's thighs.

The way Oikawa whimpers his name is way too fucking cute.

“Do you?” Iwaizumi murmurs, reaching his arm around to take Oikawa's length into his hands, the corners of his lips curling as Oikawa whimpers into the crook of his neck. He strokes it slowly, firmly, until Oikawa's clinging to him and muttering his name brokenly. “Tell me,” he mumbles, lips pressed against Oikawa's ears. He knows exactly what his voice does to Oikawa. He quickens his pace, jerking Oikawa off until he’s sobbing just _Iwa-chan_ , hips rutting against his hand, but then Iwaizumi grips hard at the base of Oikawa's cock. The distressed moan that parts those lips does a number to Iwaizumi's arousal.

“Oh,” Iwaizumi says, “sorry.” The smile in his eyes most definitely does not look apologetic, and he can see that Tooru knows it with the way he's glaring. “Were you close?”

At another time, Oikawa might have yelled at him. But not right now, after he's pulled him apart and laid him out in his arms, and it's so obvious what Iwaizumi wants too, when his cock is so hard against Oikawa's stomach. “Iwa-chan―”

Iwaizumi brushes some bangs out of Oikawa's face, hums a soft ‘ _Hm?’_

The wrecked look that he gets is almost enough to make him snap. Almost.

“Iwa-chan―your―your cock. Please. Touch me.”

Iwaizumi pets Oikawa's cheek, brushing his thumb over the flushed skin, then finds his way to Tooru’s hand. His eyes never leave Oikawa's as he unwounds those clenched fingers and laces his in between. It's hard to tease when Oikawa's eyes are screaming, _‘Kiss me.’_ So Iwaizumi does.

And he rolls his hips languidly, brushing their cocks together, making Oikawa whimper into the kiss and Iwaizumi takes control, sucking harshly on his tongue, wanting everything that Oikawa could possibly give.

It's not enough, the way their lengths are barely touching, not enough force at all and Iwaizumi takes his time to relish each and every little moan that Oikawa squeaks out.

When Iwaizumi pulls back, he laughs softly at the tears brimming in Tooru's eyes. He kisses them, pulls him closer. “You're not coming until I've had my fill of you.” Oikawa shivers, a stray teardrop sliding down his cheek, and Iwaizumi kisses it away.

He sits up, tugging at Oikawa to follow, and settles against the headboard. He likes the way Oikawa's eyes are drawn downward, desire unmasked in his expression.

“Come here,” he says, “sit on it. Get me inside you.” He wraps his hands around Tooru's hips, guides him as he straddles Iwaizumi. He groans when Oikawa takes him into his hand, rubbing him against the slicked entrance, and fuck, Iwaizumi wants to shove himself inside so deep he gets to draw out a long moan from Oikawa. But he can't, because Oikawa likes to run this part of the show.

He’s a fucking tease, long fingers stroking lightly at Iwaizumi's cock, _petting_ as he slips a condom on, and he seems to love watching Iwaizumi go crazy with the way Oikawa takes his cock and keeps brushing the tip against the rim of his ass. Iwaizumi groans, bringing his eyes up to Tooru's, and laps his tongue against his chest. “Let me fuck you,” he says, his cock twitching at the thought of sliding inside of Tooru, at the thought of how his walls would clench down and suck him in, how Tooru would wrap his arms around Iwaizumi's neck and cry out his name in broken pieces each time Iwaizumi fucks into him, each time Iwaizumi slams inside and stuffs him full to the brim, forcing him open.

“Shit―fuck,” Oikawa curses, hands trembling as he presses Iwaizumi's cock against his slicked entrance. “ _Fuck_ ,” he moans once it pushes through, “ _fuck me_ , Hajime.” He's panting hard against Iwaizumi's ear, and even Iwaizumi doesn't have enough control to tease him anymore. His hands grip hard onto Oikawa's ass as his slides down onto him, taking in his cock too slowly. Way too slowly. Iwaizumi growls in desperation, fingers digging into the soft flesh as he bites down on the crook of Oikawa's neck. There's a broken moan, most likely from Oikawa―Iwaizumi doesn't _know_ anymore―and then Oikawa's trying to ride him, swirling his hips once he has Iwaizumi inside, and it's hard. It's so hard not to let Oikawa keep going, not to let him ride his cock so desperately he can just watch his pretty boy bounce up and down in his lap.

It's hard, but Iwaizumi musters just enough control from who-the-fuck-knows- _where_ , and grabs Oikawa's by the hips to stop him from pulling up.

“Easy,” Iwaizumi purrs, voice hoarse, eyes unfocused. He brings Oikawa down on him until he's fully seated inside and shit it's so _hot_ and so _tight_ and so _perfect_ inside of him Iwaizumi almost loses himself. Oikawa tries to move, but Iwaizumi holds him in place and says, “Wait, Tooru.”

It's insane, the way it feels inside of him. The heat itself has Iwaizumi losing half his mind. He experiments with a shallow thrust, not expecting the desperate cry that Oikawa lets out, but he wasn't expecting anything because he can barely _think_. His cock is twitching inside Oikawa, who's clenching down on him like _crazy_ , and Iwaizumi loves it. He loves the broken look on Tooru's face, loves how he knows just how badly Tooru wants to _move_ , but he doesn't allow it, just keeps himself buried inside that sweet, tight heat, and brings a hand to pull Tooru in for a kiss.

He kisses him slowly, not at all what Oikawa wants, because Oikawa wants fast and hard and rough. Not that Iwaizumi doesn't want that either. But he likes having Oikawa broken and melting beneath him more, so Iwaizumi just brushes their tongues together, tasting the top of Oikawa's mouth, nibbling at his lips, pulling him back in for a taste of his tongue. He squeezes Oikawa's ass at random, loving the way Oikawa mewls into his mouth, and thrusts again. Oikawa yelps, eyes wide and pupils even wider, and Iwaizumi can see tears at the rim of his eyes. He should probably feel bad, but fuck him if it doesn't turn him on even more.

Oikawa sobs his name, begs. “Please, Hajime, _please_. Please. Please give it to me. Fuck me, _please fuck me_. Fuck me right now, _please_.”

Iwaizumi doesn't reply, just wraps his arms around Tooru and gently lays him on his back, thrusts in deeper. The broken sound out of Tooru is worth it. He dips his head down, nips at the crook of Tooru's neck as he slowly pulls out and pushes in just as slowly. “How is it, kitten?” He fucks Oikawa like that, enjoying the way Oikawa clenches down on him, trying to suck him in, as he takes his time to press his cock inside.

Oikawa's gripping the sheets so tightly his knuckles might be going white, and he still has tears in his eyes. “Harder― _Hajime_ ,” he pants, voice breaking. “Fuck me harder― _harder, Hajime_.” He says Iwaizumi's name like it's sacred.

Iwaizumi dips down, nuzzles his neck slightly. “How hard?” he murmurs, a grin on his lips.

Oikawa groans, desperate. He's grasping onto Iwaizumi whichever way he can, fingers digging into his back. “Until I can't think, until I don't know my name, until the only words I know are _please, please keep fucking me,_ Hajime, please, fuck me hard like that,” Oikawa says in a desperate gasp of air. “Fuck me until I can't walk tomorrow―I don't care―Hajime, I don't know―just― _please_.” He sobs out that last word.

Iwaizumi chuckles, presses a kiss to Tooru's forehead. “Hold on,” he says, smiling at the way Tooru’s fingers dig even more into his back, and pins him on the bed. He puts a hand at Oikawa's hip and starts fucking him hard, thrusts long and deep and forceful. He's going to have scratches all over his back tomorrow, with the way Oikawa's clinging on, little _‘ah’s_ coming out of his pretty little mouth at a broken cadence as Iwaizumi fucks into him, fucks his ass raw and open and _just for him_.

Oikawa's close. He lost his mind somewhere along the way and can't think of the words to say, can't think of how to tell Iwaizumi, and Iwaizumi's still ramming him hard when he comes, spurting between them and onto himself and he's so out of it already that he won't remember when he came, but just that he did, and his mind goes blank for a good few seconds.

Iwaizumi watches as Oikawa comes, proud at how exhausted Oikawa looks in that second, and his own release follows behind really closely, with the way Oikawa tenses and how his ass clenches down on him, and that's enough by now to have Iwaizumi shooting hard into the condom.

He flops to the side, trying his best not to crush Oikawa, and catches his breath. It’s not often, but this time is one of the few where it seems Oikawa has fallen asleep right away. Iwaizumi doesn’t mind. He takes care of cleaning up, gathering their clothes to throw into the laundry, and wipes Oikawa down. He’d usually kick him into the shower, but tonight he doesn’t have the heart to wake him up. So he dresses him and crawls under the covers himself. Iwaizumi hasn’t realized that he has a habit of throwing his arm around Oikawa’s stomach and pulling him in when they sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> http://saunterfics.tumblr.com


End file.
